Elle, tu l'aimes
by A-Harlem
Summary: "Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui trouves. Enfin, si, je le sais, et c'est pour ça que je la déteste. Et puis, comme tu le dis : "elle sent bon la mandarine et elle a le plus joli sourire que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie. Plus que Makino !" ... crétin de petit frère." /! (Luffy x Nami) ; Ace /! -SongFic-


_**Olà tout le monde... !**_

_**Je reviens pour un OS, toujours en ayant écouté une chanson d'un goût douteux, mais c'est ma génération alors vous m'excuserez :D Je n'apprécie pas plus que ça Hélène Ségara, mais les paroles de ce morceau... bref. J'ai imaginé un Luffy x Nami fusionnel... et les ressentis d'Ace sur ce qu'implique leur relation. **_

_**Songfic sur "Elle, tu l'aimes.", donc ! Je ne sais pas si vous aimerez, je l'espère en tout cas :p**_

_**Enjoy it !**_

* * *

.

.

.

_**« Elle, tu l'aimes, si fort »**_

Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui trouves. Enfin, si, je le sais, et c'est pour ça que je la déteste. En plus d'être dotée d'une plastique de rêve, elle est intelligente et elle a un caractère de cochon. Et toi, je sais que tout ça te plaît. Et puis, comme tu le dis : "elle sent bon la mandarine et elle a le plus joli sourire que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie. Plus que Makino !"

... mon crétin de petit frère.

.

_**« Oh, si fort... »**_

Il t'a fallu moins d'une petite année pour te rendre compte de ce qu'est l'amour. Et maintenant que tu sais ce que c'est, tu ne veux pas les lâcher : elle, et les sentiments chauds et forts que tu ressens.

Et quand tu passes des heures à me décrire tout ce qui se passe en toi, des papillons dans ton ventre en passant par la chaleur dans tes veines, moi... je meurs un peu plus à chaque fois. J'aimerais être heureux pour toi, petit frère. Mais il n'y a qu'une infime partie de moi qui se réjouit de te savoir si libre et vivant. L'autre se consume de jalousie.

.

_**« Au point, je sais, que tu serais perdu sans elle... »**_

Ta navigatrice, c'est ta chasse gardée. Celle qui guide tes pas et sans laquelle tu serais déjà mort des centaines de fois, pris comme un idiot dans une tempête que tu n'auras même pas vue venir. Enfin... maintenant, tu navigues dans une toute autre sorte de tempête. J'entends ta voix qui me dit à quel point elle t'aide à garder les pieds sur terre. Ou sur la mer, au choix.

Depuis la vigie, tu l'as regardée prendre le soleil, le nez sur le Log Pose. J'ai vu ton regard s'apaiser, se faire plus tendre. Et ça m'est insupportable.

.

_**« Elle, tu l'aimes, autant je crois que j'ai besoin de toi »**_

... insupportable de ne pas être celui sur qui tu portes _ce_ regard. Celui d'un homme amoureux, protecteur, idiot et plein de bonne humeur.

Tu as donné l'envie de vivre et de poursuivre son rêve à chacun des membres de ton équipage. Et ta navigatrice... elle avait besoin de toi, de ton aide si acharnée, si précieuse, pour se libérer de son fardeau. Tu as risqué ta vie pour elle et ça n'a fait que renforcer le lien qui s'était déjà établi entre vous.

Tu l'aimes passionnément, je le sais, je le sens, et moi...

... mes sentiments sont exactement les mêmes pour toi. Plus forts encore, j'en suis sûr... j'ai eu toute ma vie pour t'aimer. Pour m'attacher à chaque chose qui fait ta personnalité, qui fait ce que tu es. Et savoir que tes sourires ne sont destinés qu'à elle me rend complètement fou.

Tu es descendu de la vigie et tu as traversé le bateau vers son transat. Elle ne t'a pas vu venir et a sursauté quand tu t'es faufilé sous sa carte pour t'emparer de ses lèvres dans un long baiser tendre.

.

_**« Moi j'enferme ma vie dans ton silence »**_

Je n'ai plus de nouvelles de toi depuis Alabasta. Striker me porte sur les flots et j'arrive parfois à oublier pourquoi je ne suis plus sur mon bateau - chercher Teach.

Je ne sais pas si tout va bien pour toi. Si un autre de tes actes irréfléchis aura eu raison de ta force et de ta détermination. Ton silence est insoutenable et pourtant, je dois m'y résoudre et me contenter des nouvelles dans les journaux - si Monkey D. Luffy était mort, pour sûr que ces gratte-papiers en feraient leurs choux gras.

Et puis, je t'aime si fort, petit frère... que je pourrais sentir ta disparition jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme.

.

_**« Elle, tu l'aimes ; c'est toute la différence... »**_

Je pourrais me contenter de l'amour fraternel et de l'admiration que tu me portes. Je sais que c'est mieux que rien, que beaucoup vivent et meurent sans avoir connu un lien aussi intense tout au long de leur existence ; j'ai vingt ans et la vie devant moi, et pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'elle perd un peu plus son sens chaque jour où je ne te vois pas.

Je me souviens de notre dernière nuit dans la cabane, avant mon départ, au mont Corvo. Nous étions couchés sur le plancher et tu parlais, encore et toujours, fantasmant sur Grand Line et l'équipage que tu allais réunir pour venir me coller la raclée de ma vie et trouver le One Piece avant moi.  
Ça m'amusait, bien sûr, mais un autre sentiment m'étreignait ; un sentiment qui se taisait la journée mais qui s'éveillait chaque nuit, quand tu t'endormais et que le parfum de ta peau chauffée par le soleil saturait le petit espace dans lequel nous vivions toi et moi.

Je ne disais rien, je me contentais de t'écouter parler et de m'imprégner de chacun de tes sourires et de tes rires ; tu as remarqué mon silence, plus marqué que d'ordinaire, et tu as arrêté de parler pour me demander si quelque chose n'allait pas.

... j'ai osé te demander une étreinte. Rien qu'une. En riant, tu t'es levé de ton futon et tu es venu t'allonger contre moi, en me serrant dans tes bras frêles, nichant ton nez dans mon cou.

Je ne suis pas à la place de Nami et je n'y serai jamais, mais je vois bien que l'étreinte que tu lui donnes n'a rien à voir avec celle que tu m'as donnée. Tu m'as serré fort contre toi cette nuit-là, et le baiser planté sur ma joue était plein de rire, de tendresse et de chaleur.

... la façon dont tes bras entourent Nami, dont tes lèvres jouent sur les siennes... ce n'est même pas comparable. Tu y mets tant de douceur, d'envie et de passion à la fois que c'est un spectacle difficile à supporter.

.

_**« Elle, tu l'aimes, au point sûrement »**_

Un spectacle dont je me détourne. Tu l'aimes tellement... ça crève les yeux, mais ça me crève aussi le cœur de devoir l'admettre. Le souvenir d'une des nuits dans le désert me frappe et je me recroqueville sur moi-même, torche vivante dont l'amertume alimente Striker de plus belle.

Nous marchions depuis le matin et tu étais épuisé, le ventre plein des plats préparés par Sanji ; Usopp t'avait assommé deux fois pour t'empêcher de prendre quelque chose dans son assiette et j'ai bien cru que Zoro allait t'embrocher quand tu as posé un doigt sur sa gourde. J'avais beaucoup ri, ce soir-là, avant de me calmer et de te regarder te battre avec les garçons.

J'espérais dormir avec toi, cette nuit-là, mais je savais au fond de moi que tu n'allais pas pouvoir résister à l'idée de rejoindre Nami. Et mon instinct ne m'a pas trompé - je te connais si bien...  
Tu es sorti sans un bruit, pensant certainement que je dormais profondément ; j'ai entendu tes pas dans le sable, le bruit d'une fermeture et le chuchotement bas de Nami, qui te demandait ce que tu fichais là.

Tu lui as murmuré que tu ne l'avais pas touchée depuis des jours et que son parfum te manquait ; j'ai fermé les yeux et je me suis caché derrière mon bras - en priant pour ne pas pleurer. Les larmes ne serviraient à rien, et je ne voulais pas qu'on m'entende sangloter. Trop embarrassant.

Je t'ai entendu te glisser sous son drap et la serrer contre toi ; elle a ri quand ta bouche sur sa peau l'a chatouillée, avant qu'un soupir d'aise ne s'élève dans le silence de la nuit, au milieu du crépitement du feu de camp. Apparemment, tes baisers sont plus que convenables - j'ai songé, avec une immonde jalousie, que je ne connaitrais jamais la sensation de tes lèvres sur les miennes.

.

_**« D'avoir au cœur un incendie qui s'éternise... »**_

Est-ce que tu l'as aimée au premier regard...? je n'en ai pas l'impression. En tout cas, ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as dit avoir ressenti la première fois que tes yeux se sont posés sur elle. Mais quelque chose t'as poussé à aller la chercher après ton aventure au Baratie ; quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort que la trahison dont elle s'était rendue coupable. Tu ne savais pas encore ce que c'était... la naissance de sentiments dont tu ne soupçonnais pas l'existence.

Et ils n'ont pas cessé de grandir en toi - la braise est devenue flamme, avant de se muer en brasier ardent. Un brasier dont l'intensité ne semble pas faiblir, mais au contraire gagner en force.

Je suis horriblement égoïste, et je me sens sale de penser de cette manière... mais je la hais. Cette insupportable garce qui t'a volé à moi. Peut-être qu'avec du temps et de la persévérance, j'aurais pu te faire admettre la force de tes sentiments pour moi... je rêve éveillé. Bien sûr que non... le temps n'aurait rien changé à ce que tu ressens pour moi. Je suis ton _nii-chan_ et rien d'autre. Je dois me faire une raison.

Je dois aussi admettre que tu n'es plus le petit garçon irréfléchi et stupide que je connaissais ; tu as vieilli... et tes envies avec. J'ai eu l'idée idiote de te demander jusqu'où tu étais allé, avec Nami ; tu t'es contenté de rougir comme un benêt et j'ai eu le vain espoir que tu avais gardé l'innocence qui te caractérise tant.  
Autant te dire que j'ai vite déchanté, la nuit venue. J'ai aussi eu l'idée douteuse de me lever pour traverser le Merry en quête de la cuisine - je n'avais même pas faim, je cherchais de l'eau. J'ai traversé le couloir qui dessert les dortoirs et j'ai entendu un petit rire dans la bibliothèque de ta navigatrice.  
Quelque chose me disait de passer mon chemin et comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas écouté ; mes pas m'ont amené devant la porte entrouverte et quelque chose s'est brisé en moi : mon cœur ou mes espoirs ? Je n'ai pas encore la réponse à cette question, à ce jour.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté ainsi, à te regarder toi, penché sur son corps nu, sous la couverture du canapé qui vous dissimulait à peine. De toute façon, les soupirs de plaisir de Nami et ton souffle court suffisaient pour tirer des conclusions.

Si je n'étais pas éperdument amoureux de toi, j'aurais pu me foutre de toi, le lendemain ; te dire que j'avais trouvé ta performance pitoyable et tu te serais jeté sur moi pour te battre et laver ta fierté égratignée.  
Si je n'étais pas littéralement fou de rage, nos aurions ri comme des idiots, comme nous l'avons toujours fait, avant de rivaliser dans ce domaine comme pour les autres.  
Si...

J'ai entendu ta voix lui murmurer que tu l'aimais, ton va-et-vient s'est fait plus passionné et ses gémissements un peu plus sonores ; la jalousie m'a aveuglé et j'ai laissé l'empreinte de ma main dans les lambris du mur - une empreinte noire, brûlée, racornie, témoin de mon emportement.

Cet incendie, cette passion qui vit en toi... tu l'as finalement consommée. Et Dieu seul sait que c'était prévisible.

.

**_« Elle, tu l'aimes, et moi sans toi... »_**

J'ai bien vu que tu étais déchiré entre deux bonnes options, chaque soir sur le Merry ou en plein désert ; venir te vautrer avec moi dans un lit ou un futon de fortune pour rire, chahuter et me raconter tes aventures... ou rejoindre celle que ton cœur et ton corps réclamaient.  
Mon égoïsme devait avoir ses limites, puisque je prenais soin de fermer les yeux le plus rapidement possible avant de ronfler grossièrement - la seule façon de ne pas t'obliger à faire de choix.

Parce que c'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas exiger de toi, Luffy : choisir entre Nami et moi. De toute façon, quel choix aurais-tu à faire, hein...? puisque l'amour que tu nous portes est radicalement différent...

Et pourtant, j'aimerais te forcer à _me_ choisir. Parce que sans toi, rien n'est plus pareil. Parce qu'avec toi, tout serait tellement... plus simple. Parce que je n'arrive pas à me contenter de ce que j'ai, parce qu'il m'en faut toujours plus.

.

**_« ...en plein soleil j'ai froid. »_**

Je suis le feu et pourtant, mon cœur se glace quand j'imagine une vie sans toi. Une vie sans tes sourires et tes rires. Je referme mes bras autour de moi, je ramène mes genoux contre ma poitrine et j'y enfouis mon visage - Striker accélère sa course sur les flots et je me laisse dériver.  
Je me fiche pas mal de Kurohige, à ce moment. Le seul dont la présence empoisonne mes pensées, c'est toi. Le soleil de la fin d'après-midi inonde l'océan, mon corps n'est qu'une fournaise et pourtant, j'ai froid. Si froid sans toi.

Une petite voix dans ma tête me chuchote que ta chaleur, c'est une autre qui en profite, sûrement en ce moment même.

Je pourrais la tuer. La faire disparaître de la surface de cette terre définitivement. Je n'aurais même pas besoin d'utiliser le _Mera Mera no Mi_ pour ça ; Nami est si mince et fragile qu'une simple pression de mes doigts sur sa nuque suffirait à la faire passer _ad patres_ en une fraction de seconde.

Je me prends la tête entre les mains et je serre les dents ; je suis un monstre. Je suis cinglé. Je suis...  
... je suis le digne fils du criminel qui me sert de père.

Nami ne mérite pas ça. Certainement pas. Et la douleur de sa perte te rendrait fou.

Et moi, qu'est-ce que je récupèrerais... ? l'ombre de toi-même ? un fantôme, une pâle copie amère et brisée du garçon que j'ai aimé... ?  
Très peu pour moi.

.

**_« Plus ma peine grandit en ton absence, »_**

Chaque jour qui m'éloigne de toi est une souffrance. Même les fêtes et les conneries joyeuses de mes hommes ne parviennent pas à me dérider. Marco me dit que j'ai toujours été un type sinistre, de toute manière, mais au fond il s'inquiète de mon état. Je ne dois pas faiblir, je le sais : le _taïsho_ est celui qui unit ses _nakamas_ et si je lâche prise... être fort n'a pas suffit à empêcher Teach de tuer Thatch, alors je n'imagine pas le désastre si la Seconde Division se retrouvait livrée à elle-même. Le même désastre si les Mugiwaras se retrouvaient sans leur _senchou_.

L'image de mes hommes s'efface, remplacée par la tienne, Luffy. C'est fou... tout se rapporte à toi. Chaque moment, chaque instant passé... je souris malgré moi. Tu occupes chaque seconde de mes pensées. De nombreux mois ont passé depuis notre dernière rencontre, et j'essaye d'imaginer les changements qui se sont opérés sur ton corps déjà différent depuis mon départ, trois ans auparavant.

Je ne suis pas pudique, contrairement à ce que toi et Sabo pensiez quand Makino me déshabillait, enfant, pour me trouver des vêtements à ma taille. Bande de crétins... c'était d'être à moitié nu devant toi, Luffy, qui me gênait. Et plus je grandissais, plus j'avais peur que mon propre corps me trahisse.

Cette même angoisse qui m'a étreint quand tu m'as poussé dans les douches du Merry pour qu'on aille se laver. J'ai prié pour que l'eau douce me liquéfie et me fasse disparaître dans la bonde... tu parles, je n'allais pas avoir cette chance.

Tu as tellement changé depuis tes quatorze ans... et pourtant tu es resté le même. Tu as grandi, ton corps s'est musclé, forgé par les entraînements. Tu m'as envoyé un gant trempé à la figure et on n'a pas pu s'empêcher de se chamailler. L'eau m'a affaibli et pour une fois, j'en ai été heureux. Ç'a évité les... _imprévus_ que j'aurais été bien incapable de justifier.

.

_**« Plus tu l'aimes : c'est toute la différence. »**_

Moins je passe de temps avec toi, plus tu en passes avec elle, plus tu apprends à la connaître... et à l'aimer. Et plus tu m'oublies. C'est comme ça, c'est inévitable ; et qu'est-ce que je peux faire contre ça... ? rien.  
Je ne t'en veux pas, Luffy. Tu as tant de choses à voir et à faire... je ne peux pas, je ne _peux plus_ être le centre de ton monde.

J'aurais aimé que tu restes un tout petit garçon pleurnichard collé à mes basques. J'aurais aimé que tu restes l'idiot innocent naïf que tu as toujours été. L'amour que tu portes à ta navigatrice t'a fait grandir et tu t'es éloigné de moi pour te rapprocher d'elle.

Et pendant ce temps, moi, je brûle toujours de jalousie.

.

_**« Elle, tu l'aimes si fort, oh, si fort... »**_

Tu es prêt à tout pour elle, pour la voir sourire, rire et s'épanouir, quitte à te laisser frapper à longueur de journée. Tout les moyens sont bons pour la rendre heureuse, et tes efforts maladroits et passionnés me rappellent ceux que tu faisais pour devenir mon ami. Peu importe mon crachat et mes tentatives de meurtres - c'est pour ça qu'_a contrario_ des autres, je ne suis pas surpris de te voir supporter ses crises de nerfs et ses menaces de mort.

Tu as connu bien pire. Comme t'attaquer seul à un ours pour ne pas me décevoir, moi qui t'avais mis au défi de te débrouiller seul... tu as failli y laisser la vie ce jour-là, et je sais à quels extrêmes tu peux te résoudre pour ceux que tu aimes.

Je rouvre les yeux et je contemple le soleil qui décline à l'horizon ; la journée se termine, et mes pensées m'ont encore emmené loin de l'océan sur lequel je vogue.

Les rayons dorés se meurent peu à peu.

Et en parlant de mourir...

.

**_« Au point, je sais, que tu pourrais mourir pour elle... »_**

Tous tes _nakamas_ ont une foi inébranlable en toi, à un tel point qu'avec vos actes inconsidérés, on vous croit complètement fous. Déclarer ouvertement la guerre au Gouvernement, entrer à Enies Lobby sans la moindre gêne, t'échapper de Water 7... pour un seul membre de ton équipage...  
Et pourtant, tu peux aller beaucoup plus loin. Je le sais... et tu n'as fait que confirmer ce que je pensais.

On regardait les étoiles, allongés sur le parquet du Merry, quand je t'ai demandé à quel point tu l'aimais. Tu as pris ton temps pour me répondre ; c'était assez inhabituel, te connaissant.J'ai essayé de rester le plus neutre possible quand tu m'as murmuré que tu serais prêt à mourir pour elle. Que tu serais prêt à te sacrifier... à _tout_ sacrifier pour ne plus jamais voir de larmes sur son visage. Pour ne plus la voir se mutiler en hurlant sa rage et sa haine.

Après un long instant de silence, tu as ajouté que tu renoncerais sans hésiter au One Piece pour elle. Plus que tout le reste... c'est ça qui m'a fait définitivement comprendre que tu ne serais jamais à moi. Parce que pour moi, tu ne renoncerais jamais à lui.

Ce trésor, c'est toute ta vie ; c'est ce qui symbolise tes espérances, tes aspirations, tes actes...

Non. C'est pire que ça... plus qu'à ta vie, c'est à ton rêve que tu tournes le dos.

Je pensais que le One Piece était ton unique raison d'avancer. Il y en a une autre, à présent, plus forte encore, contre laquelle je ne peux pas lutter.

.

**_« Elle tu l'aimes si fort, et moi... »_**

Je n'ai rien dans ce monde. Rien à part toi, ma seule raison d'être. Alors... si toi aussi tu désertes ma vie... qu'est-ce qu'il me restera... ?

Mon amour à sens unique ?  
Ma jalousie ?  
Mon amertume ?  
Mes regrets ?

_**« ...je n'aime toujours que toi. »**_

.

.

.


End file.
